


It Sleeps in me (Loki Rapes)

by Avalonmedieval



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark, F/M, Filthy, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, Gang Rape, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Fucks Hard, Loki Porn, Loki Rapes, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Mutilation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn, Psychic Violence, Rape, Rough Sex, Smut, Squirting, Tongues, Torment, Torture, Twisted, Vaginal Fisting, Violence, Violent Sex, rape porn, sadistic Loki, twisted loki, vulgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalonmedieval/pseuds/Avalonmedieval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> Loki's inner demons convince him to seek revenge against the Avengers leading to the sadistic rape of Agent Coulson's daughter. Extremely dark, twisted, and vulgar. And one of those she gets off on rape kind of cheesy stories...RAPE PORN!  <b></b></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Sleeps in me (Loki Rapes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT a romance! This is a short story featuring a dark, twisted Loki.  
> Warning: Extremely violent, vulgar, rape porn.
> 
> WARNING: Loki RAPES in this fic. So do not go ahead and read the story and complain about it. Anyone capable of genocide, fratricide, and mass slaughter is capable of rape!
> 
> The following story was written by an adult for adults. Fanfic is fiction. Try not to take it so damn serious!

 

 

_It sleeps in me._

 

 

 

 

 

How many times had Loki uttered those words to his mother during his youth, but like his father and Thor, she cast him aside without listening.

 

With a smile reeking of malice, Loki stroked his engorged cock admiring the naked woman bent on all fours and panting like the bitch she was. Her limbs chained, leaving her spread eagle as a Chitauri impaled her ass, another drilling her from beneath, in front of a group of six eager Chitauris, all stroking their dicks to harden for their turn.

 

 

 

 

_It awakens in me._

 

He had whispered those words to Davina, Agent Coulson’s daughter, during his confinement in the glass prison when she had took pity on him and brought him a sandwich. The memory of her pristine beauty, her innocent eyes, her unused body had clung to his soul like a subtle vapor.

 

“Bring her!” Loki commanded.

 

Seconds later, a Chitauris returned dragging a short, small-boned college-age girl donning waist length curls through the main hall way of mutilated body parts and bloody entrails; all that remained of the Midgardians who defied Loki’s rule. He dropped the whimpering girl to her knees in front of the bound woman. Davina stared in horror at Agent Maria Hill. Musty sweat drenched her flesh, her now gaping pussy and asshole dripped with cum from previous invasions as the Chitauris fucked her. A mixture of dried semen and blood clung to her raw thighs. Agent Maria threw her head back, trying to lament only to be choked by a Chitauri’s burly dick.

 

“You're next, little one.” slithered the Chitauri restraining Davina.

 

“NO!” Davina wailed, her lungs filling with the aroma of Agent Maria’s over-fucked pussy brimming the room.

 

Loki stepped forward, Davina’s cat-shaped eyes beamed as she shook free of the beasty Chitauri and fled, throwing herself at Loki’s feet.

 

 

 

  _Demons crawling on my brain, snarling at my soul..._

Loki smiled perversely. He had witnessed that same look on her pretty face once before. During the battle of New York, a Chitauri was attempting to slash the life from Davina’s veins when Loki dropped from the sky, ripping his head off, saving a starry-eyed Davina. She ran into him, grateful, thinking he spared her because of her kindness during his captivity when in reality, he had saved her for this moment. Loki had accepted her embrace, transporting her to safety.

 

The entire rescue had been caught on camera and shown to Coulson. Loki knew because he had lurked in the shadows as Coulson’s superiors spat accusations in his face. “The entire fleet killed, all but one pretty girl, your daughter, saved by the monster himself! Why is that, Agent Coulson?”

 

Agent Maria cried out as an impatient Chitauri made room in her sloshing cunt hole for a second dick. Now two dicks whipped her pussy, one in her ass, and a fourth down her throat, all ramming with punishing passion meant to conquer and prevail.

 

 

 

 

_She deserves it and more….._

 

“Please, my lord!” Davina begged in a child-like voice.

 

“Very well” Loki smiled wickedly. He raised his hand and a flash of light later, Davina and Loki were alone, the room now constructed of mirrors. “Take your clothes off.”

 

Davina stripped bare. Loki stalked, encircling her, drinking the sight of her firm ass, medium size bosom, shapely hips, and hairless pussy.

 

 

 

 

_Perfect._

 

Loki reclined on a backless chaise that snuggled the wall of mirrors. Snapping his fingers, calling to her as one would a dog.

 

Davina cheeks grew scarlet. Lowering her head, she started to advance.

 

“On all fours like the bitch you are.”

 

Obeying, Davina sank to her knees and crawled to him. He directed her to sprawl out of a foot stool in front of the chaise.

 

“Fuck yourself!”

 

Using one hand to part her intimate folds, Davina slowly stroked her clit.

 

“Say my name” Loki said in a low voice as if he was just merely stating a fact.

 

“Loki” she replied, now tantalizing a little bit faster.

 

The mirror ceiling now reflecting a dozen images of Clint fucking a moaning Natasha.

 

“Say my name” Loki commanded, utilizing a firmer tone.

 

“Loki” the girl exclaimed louder, accelerating her speed, her eyes glued to the ceiling

 

Loki smiled smugly at the expertise of her fingers; it was obvious she had done this before. “Say my name” raising his voice, his tone superior.

 

Davina shouted “Loki!” now rubbing her meat viciously.

 

 

 

 

_That’s it._

Kneeling, his face only inches from her clenching pussy hole, moisture glistening around her edges, Loki inhaled her intimate scent deep into his lungs, relishing her unfucked aroma.

 

“Say my name!” Loki roared watching her stomach muscles ripple with the anticipation of climax.

 

Natasha threw her head back like a rabid animal, raking her nails down Clint’s chest, drooling as she climaxed.

 

Davina’s entire body constricted, her fingers fucking savagely. She hissed lustfully, “Loki!” Pussy pulsating, thrashing her head from side to side until a milky bubble erupted.

 

Loki could not resist. Lowering his face, he slurped up the dribble using his tongue as a ladle.

 

 

 

 

_She tastes delicious as she looks and smells._

 

“You fucking little whore.” Loki growled, seizing a fist full of hair, flinging her down upon her knees without restraint as if she were a little rag doll.

 

“Look up”

 

Davina watched with eyes etched in terror and disgust as Clint withdrew his weeping dick, strapped on a dildo donning bright silver spikes the size of a war hammer, and impaled Natasha. She howled convulsively, her pussy gushing blood.

 

No longer able to bear the sight or the screams of Natasha, Davina clasped her hands over her ears, closing her eyes. “Please!”

 

 

 

 

_Such a naive little girl._

 

Taking pity, Loki waved his hand and the illusions vanished.

 

“Suck” Loki growled, slapping his enraged dick across her face.

 

Davina ran her tongue up and down his virile cock, saturating him with her spittle.

 

 

 

 

_Good girl. She has obviously watched porn before, probably when she masturbated._

 

Davina had been blessed with overly plump lips, perfect for dick sucking. She leeched on, sucking, bobbing her head, taking him to the hilt.

 

 

 

 

_Real fucking good girl._

 

A moan escaped Loki’s throat, enjoying his new plaything.

 

“Suck it, you cock-hungry wench!”

 

Loki gripped her by the back of the head, burying her mouth on him, violently thrusting deep into her throat. She gagged, her body writhing. Finally, Loki erupted deep in the back of her throat, his searing nectar strangling her. Releasing her, she flung her head back as if she were about to vomit. Loki sank to his knees, gripping her mouth shut.

 

“Swallow me!”

 

Davina tried to obey, gulping all that she could handle. The rest oozed from her lips, seeping down her chin and on to her breasts.

 

Loki smiled sadistically. “You have never looked better.”

 

 

 

 

_She is fucking breathtaking._

“Spread your legs.”

 

Davina collapsed on the chaise, spreading her legs wide for Loki’s mouth.

With slow, erotic passion he parted her folds admiring thick pussy lips and a rosy pink seam. Running his tongue length wise, he played with her until her clit harden. Dipping his tongue into her pussy passage, he explored her, relishing her salty essence.

 

"Such a dainty, sweet pussy, so ripe and begging to be fucked."

 

Clenching her ass muscles as if trying to hide the lascivious sensations induced by Loki’s mouth, Devina turned her head, burying her face in the chaise.

 

 

 

 

_Horny little bitch._

 

“I can give you what you need.”

 

The ceiling now played images of Loki inserting a finger in Jane’s cunt.

 

Loki withdrew his tongue, leeching on to Davina's swollen clit, sucking, chewing, biting, while finger fucking her. She tried vehemently to conceal the carnality boiling in the pit of belly. No use, a faint moan oozed from her lips.

 

A second finger inserted into Jane as Loki inserted two fingers into Davina.

 

Squirming, Davina moans evolved into lusty sobs. He could feel her pussy muscles quivering, ass clenching. To bring her to climax, he plunged his fingers deeper into her threshold until he met virginal skin, his mouth clamped to her throbbing clit with intense suction. This time she gushed a searing stream of creamy nectar into Loki’s avaricious mouth. He closed his eyes, drinking her, feeling her hot fluid coat his throat.  He stayed below until he licked her pussy clean.

 

Davina opened her eyes, awakened by a sobbing Jane, three fingers now drilling her.

 

Loki tried forcefully to shove a third inside of Davina’s narrow hole. She screamed out, struggling against the assault no longer aroused. 

 

“Be still or I will fist-fuck you!” Loki threatened icily. Of course, it was just a threat. He had no intention of despoiling a virginal fuck with his fist.

 

Jane wailed hysterical, tormented by Loki plunging a balled fist in and out of her soggy cunt.

 

“Please don’t!” Davina pleaded, but kept her legs spread and hips arched, too fearful to defy him.

 

“Watch the ceiling!” He said growling, giving up on the third, thrusting two fingers instead to widen her, taking care not to rip her maidenhead. That was a duty for his rock hard cock.

 

Davina reacted if she could feel Jane’s suffering. She continued to plead for mercy.

 

Agitated by her weakness, Loki withdrew his fingers, curving them into the form of a fist to threaten her.

 

_Pursue and subdue_

 

Heart slamming into her chest, Davina kicked Loki in the head and scampered, trying to bolt toward the door. But Loki was too quick for a mortal. Seizing her hair, he dragged her across the floor and tossed her on the chaise. Davina cried out, it felt as if her hair had been ripped from her scalp. She glared at the anger evident in his face. He moved and she cowered, fearing that he was about to backhand her.

 

 

 

 

_Now I must really hurt her._

 

“You little bitch!”

 

Slamming her face first into the chaise, pinning her arms behind her back, he bent her across the chaise with her ass arched to accept his sadistic lust. Digging his fingers into her flesh, he parted her ass cheeks and spat into them.

 

 

 

 

_Look at that ass! She needs a firm whipping._

Allowing his warm salvia time to seep into her cunt, he utilized the wait by slapping her ass hard, drawing angry red welts upon her flesh. Devina bucked.

 

“If you fight me, I swear you will suffer!”

 

Davina cried out as Loki wedged the board head of his dick into her vagina.

 

“Come on, little one, you can take it” he cooed as if he was trying to coax her cunt to accept his god-like size.

 

 

 

 

_Hurt her! Do not reveal weakness! Fuck the shit out of her!_

 

His head inserted, he felt her pussy muscles clenching, instinctively fighting his invasion. It felt like a firm rubber band had encircled his cock, choking him. She yelped like a hurt puppy, struggling which only made his cock slip a half inch more into her.

 

“Come on, baby, relax your pretty little cunt for me.”

 

 

 

 

  
_Bury yourself in the bitch! Stop showing mercy_!

 

 

Devina noticed Loki facial expressions changing as he faltered in and out of erratic personalities.

 

 

 

 

_It has awakened._

 

The head of his lust finally met her virginal barrier. Tightening the grip on her entrapment, he lunged forward, impaling her to the core, ripping her delicate fleshy resistant to shreds.

 

Davina's entire body constricted from the brutal laceration. Sobbing, her petite body jerked uncontrollably. He buried her face into the chaise suffocating her cries of agony.

 

Loki remained tranquil inside her core, forcing her tunnel to extend to accept the full length of his cock. She continued to whimper, her fragile voice inflaming his lust.

 

“You are only hurting yourself”

 

Slowly, he grinded as deep as he could penetrate into her, reaching her cervix, her intimate muscles fighting, strangling his cock to the point of pain.

 

“She is too small to take me!” He snarled as if talking to the wall.

 

 

 

 

_Rape her hard! Dominate! Conquer! Prevail!_

 

With brutal strength bent on domination, Loki rammed her a few times to the hilt, relishing her beautiful sobs. Then he changed his game. He withdrew completely from her pussy only to plunge back into her again and again so hard that he literally knocked the air from her lungs. With each thrust, he popped her cervix.

 

Taking his dick in his hands, he smiled admiring her blood crusting around his hilt.

 

 

 

 

_I have warned them all. It has fully awakened within my twisted soul._

 

Loki slammed back into her, fucking her with sledge-hammer like blows. She begged and pleaded for mercy, but her cries fell on deaf ears. Loki was lost, surfing somewhere in a realm of ecstasy. Sweat dripped from his chest splattering on to her back. Loki’s musty odor mingled with her intimate scent, filling the room, enticing Loki to drill deeper, harder. It seemed he could not fuck fast enough, hard enough, deep enough to quench his feral lust. Somewhere below the high, he could hear her faint cries, summoning him, trying to call him back to reality, making his veins boil, his body afire. He desired her to cry, to hurt, to beg.

 

Listening to him hiss obscene delights, Davina felt Loki’s cock pulsating just beneath her navel, his body trembling. Full force, he accelerated his thrust in her wounded womb without restraint. Four more deep impalements and he exasperated filling her pussy with his searing nectar. He snarled with lust, riding his climax, tearing his fingers into her flesh.

 

Davina braced herself, taking his sinister passion.

 

Coming down from an orgasmic frenzy, he slowed his thrusts to deep strides until every drop of masculine secretion was drained.

 

Loki withdrew, allowing Davina to curl into a fetal position on the chaise. Relief washed over Davina’s aching body. He was finally finished pulverizing her. She whimpered, clutching her abdomen, still throbbing, his semen still sweltering and leaking from her fucked raw cunt.

 

Her refuge did not last long. Loki yanked the sniveling girl up by the hair and forced her to her knees.

 

“Clean me.” He demanded with a smirk. 

 

Davina tugged her sweaty hair behind her ears and set in on licking his flagging cock dry. He directed her mouth to his testicles. On those, she sucked them into her mouth to clean.

 

 

 

 

_Filthy slut._

 

“Do you taste yourself?”

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

 “Do you like it?”

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

 

 

_Dirty whore!_

 

Loki jerked her to her feet, shoving her face forward into the mirror, pinning her wrists over her head.

 

 

 

“Now she is going to squirt.”

 

Slanting her face to face him, but keeping her breast shoved into the mirror wall, he lowered his mouth to her lips, twirling his tongue in circles, sucking, kissing, and biting. Devina opened her mouth, allowing him to kiss her deep. He lifted her knee to the wall, arching her ass against his cock, fingering her clit. Davina’s breathing intensified, her nipples erect.

 

“You like it, don’t you?”

 

A faint moan escaped her lips as Loki lowered his mouth to her neck, marking her flesh with his lecherous wrath.

 

Davina yelped first from shock and then from pleasure as a vibrator appeared from no where, suddenly strapped to her clit, tantalizing her, sending sensual sensations up her spine. Loki slipped his dick in her welcoming cunt from behind, deep and slow, taking pleasure in watching her reaction to the endless titillation of her clit.

 

“Fuck me, Loki!” She cried out, climaxing from the machine. It was as if Loki had magically seduced her, bewitching her to evolve into his willing whore. A blissful sensation shot out the head of Loki’s dick watching her reflection; face distorted, body quivering, breast twitching. He wanted to hurt her again and again, only to make her pussy cream after each brutal violation. 

 

Loki withdrew from her dripping cunt, dipping his fingers inside to collect a wad of pussy juice, saturating her ass with the sultry mess. Flipping the machine on high, she arched her ass, enticing him to sample her tight rear canal.

 

“You are going to cum again.” He whispered sensually, fingering the tiny pink hole to ready her for his voyage.

 

“Fuck!” she wailed as he thrust the head of his cock into her ass hole. It hurt like hell, but the vibrator was best thing she had ever felt, counteracting the pain. Her pussy now empty and aching with hollow despair, she grinded her ass down on his hard dick hoping to ease her frontal vacancy.

 

 

 

 

_Mortal whore._

He drove two fingers in her lonely pussy to fill her up.

 

Loki cursed her, calling her lewd names as he primitively pounded her ass. Her ass was tighter than her pussy had been, defying him, her muscles tensed, making his head dizzy. He could not withstand the torment long. He grunted with savage lust, grinding deep up her ass, rooting, ejaculating his passion. 

 

 

Davina was hysterical now, his lava flooding her, flame licking her insides. A series of his orgasmic spasms erupted inside of her, from Loki, from the machine, from watching her own body being fucked, from being such a raunchy little whore. 

 

Loki’s dick never flagged, watching her salacious display, hearing her carnal howls, he erected and slipped from her ass and into her clenching pussy, crying out each time he felt her spew.

 

“You vulgar whore!”

 

Finally, she collapsed into the mirror, her perspiration splattering the clean glass. Loki held her, pinching her nipples, as he glowered smugly into the mirror.

 

 

_I know you suffer..._

 

“Take the machine off, please. It is killing me.”

 

Loki chuckled with a pompous tone, “I am not finished with you.”

 

“No more, please, Loki! I can’t!” she sobbed, the vibrator rubbing her meat raw.

 

Dragging her back to the chaise, Loki replied “I am a god, not a limp dick mortal!”

 

Davina cried out seeing him still hard with lust, horny for her body, insatiable desire.

 

This time he lay on the bed, sitting her on his erect cock. He sat forward ravishing her breast. Soon her nipples harden. The vibrator caressing her hypertensive clitoris causing her body to twitch. On her own will, she began to rock her hips. She could not resist. 

 

“Does your father have any idea of what a little slut he has for a daughter?”

 

Davina ignored him, the vibrator once again working its magic. All she wanted was to enjoy this powerful god, feel him spout deep in her belly. 

 

He laughed and reclined, content to watch her bounce up and down on his thriving dick, her breast swaying, ass jiggling. The ceiling and walls flickered, now it was an up close shot of her dripping pussy gobbling his dick, devouring him.

 

“Feast your eyes.”

 

Feeling her body jerk, he knew she was about to climax and tore the vibrator from her clit. She moaned out with disappointment, dropping to his chest with despair.

 

“This time you are going to cum strictly off my dick.”

 

Grasping her chin, he ordered “Open you mouth” He spat into her mouth. She ladled it with her tongue, moaning as immoral delusions cluttered her mind. He had contaminated her now and she knew she would never be the same. Slow and seductively, she rode him willingly.

 

“You have to fuck hard to get that feeling back.” He ordered, now nipping at her nipples at they bounced in his face with each thrust, cupping her ass in strong hands, grinding her with fury.

 

He was right, within minutes she was vigorously thrusting with all the strength she could muster, her insides and clitoris whirling with carnal delight.

 

“Listen” he ordered wanting her to quell her moans so that she could hear her own pussy sloshing.

 

She sighed passionately, her cunt swallowing his cock displayed on every mirror, her sounds and smell filled the room. “Loki” she muttered, her pussy muscles rippling his shaft. Enduring all she could handle, she grinded her cunt to his hilt succumbing to an orgasmic frenzy. She opened her distorted mouth, tongue fucking Loki as her body convulsed. She suddenly froze, paralyzed, delirious with rapture. Loki thrust up into her cunt, ramming her so brutally that her flesh would bear bruises tomorrow, generating her stream. As soon as he felt her squirt, he wrapped his fingers around her throat, choking the air from her lungs to intensified and prolong her orgasm. She gasped for air, but Loki’s grip was relentless. Her body quivered as if having a seizure. Hot creamy milk showered Loki’s cock, her pussy muscles in spasm. Her eyes rolled back in her head, body twitching as she fainted.

 

“Fuck!” Loki ranted, catching her body. He lowered her quickly, straddled her, shoving his dick up her drenched cunt for a few more potent thrusts before his own climax. She woke as he withdrew. He stroked his cunt-wet dick while she stimulated his head with her tongue, her mouth pleading to be stuffed. Calling her explicit names, he brought his liquid forth. Devouring his dick, she moaned as he exploded in her throat.

 

Loki watched her drink him, slurping as if she could not get enough. Afterwards, he did not even have to command her, this time she rushed to lick his cock and balls clean.

 

Loki dressed while his victim lay in the floor, exhausted and oversexed.

 

 

 

_Illusions become reality._

The lights flickered, Natasha appeared, fucked blood-raw, beside Clint. Loki smiled maliciously as he gashed into Clint’s abdomen, ripping out his guts. The odor compelled Natasha to vomit. Through tears, she expelled. And then she was gone, replaced by Jane, sprawled naked before Thor. Thor tossed her legs over his head, filling her with his cock. He slipped out again and again, her pussy generating a moist farting sound each time. Then they too disappeared.

 

The mirrored wall suddenly shattered, revealing a red-faced Agent Coulson, who had been forced to watch the despoilment of his daughter, heart broken by her treacherous and lewd behavior.

 

Divina shot up, using her hands to conceal her breast, standing before her father as he trailed her bedraggled body, wrecked by Loki's wrath; her lips bruised, her nipples sucked raw, breast and throat littered with lust marks, wrist and neck purplish. 

 

“Do not glare at your daughter that way. It is solely because of her that you live.” Loki turned with feline grace, but stopped and added “However, she might not be so lucky if she grows fat with my seed.” Glancing at Devina’s slender hips, he said “With my parentage, the birth would kill her.”

 

Davina whimpered his name, her tender voice on the verge of tears.

 

 

 

 

_Damn her!_

 

Not able to fight the painful grip around his heart caused by her fragile whisper; he glanced over his shoulder glaring at her pouting face, those lush plump dick sucking lips, eyes blooming with tears. She was beautiful, enchanting, bewitching. The old Loki, the good Loki, the Loki that once fought evil along side his brother, reared his compassionate head. Damn her and damn her scrumptious pussy!

 

 

 

 

_I can not resist._

“Do not fret, little precious, for when you call upon me, I shall rush in and save you like always.”

 

With that said, he abandoned Midgard; his thirst for revenge quenched.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who did not get it, the centered italic sentences were the dark demons plaguing Loki's soul. He is twisted, yet his heart still beats...
> 
> Ok, yeah I know...sick and twisted...but don't say you wasn't forewarned :)
> 
> [](https://imgbb.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
